


A Million Eyes

by todobroki_s



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Neglect, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Meetings, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Obi-Wan, Protectiveness, Scars, Secrets, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: Being the captain of the basketball team, he was jeopardizing his popularity and position. He knew he wasn't supposed to get involved, but the look on the poor sophomore's face- he knew he had to do something.A.K.A: The AU where Anakin has a fucked up life and Obi-Wan tries to un-fuck it!





	A Million Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, and really just introduces everyone (and sets the scene), but I promise the next one gets spicy.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ferus Olin, Killian Tomson, and Luka Pearson crowded the boy's bathroom. 

 

"We are going to whip their asses today!" Killian cheered, tossing an auburn strand of hair from the view of dark hazel eyes.  

 

Luka scoffed, shooting him an incredulous glare. 

 

"As if. The sharks are fucked at that game today. With Kenobi as team captain, it wouldn't matter if they had Pete Maravich on their team." Luka inputted. 

 

"Don't be cocky now, Luka- that's Ferus' thing." Obi-Wan snorted. 

 

Ferus rolled bright green eyes, sighing in mock offense. The loud school bell danced off the white brick walls of the bathroom.

 

"Shit, we gotta leave guys," Luka announced as if they were all oblivious.

 

"You guys go ahead, I've got to take care of a few things," Obi-Wan replied, ushering the group of fellow basketball teammates from the bathroom. 

 

Returning to the sinks, he pulled a compact comb from the pocket of his backpack. They had senior photos today, and he intended to look his best. Flashing a shit eating grin to his own reflection, he wet the comb and began to comb through slightly tossed, coppery coloured hair. He heard a stall unlock from behind him, not paying any attention to the petite boy that sulked towards the sinks. From the corner of his eye, he made out a tiny boy dawning a black sweatshirt, worn out black jeans, and shotty converse. All black- that was a new look. Another Emo, Obi-Wan idly noted. Turning to leave, he caught sight of red-rimmed, azure eyes in the mirror. An angry scar bisected the boy's right eye. A halo of golden brown curls framed his sunkissed face. The boy was younger- younger than Obi-Wan- and appeared to be a freshman. Obi-Wan almost felt pity for the boy.  _Almost._ But he was a senior and captain of the basketball team. The boy was most likely an outcast, therefore not worth his time. Obi-Wan didn't say hello, didn't acknowledge the single tear that cascaded down the boy's cheek; he just left. He fucked up. 

 

* * *

 

 

Having a toothache, yet another reason for Obi-Wan to get out of Chemistry. Ferus had used the bathroom excuse (one Obi-Wan had more than already exercised to the maximum). They met outside the cafeteria, making plans for a victory party the upcoming weekend. 

 

"Are you going to invite Vanessa?" Ferus inquired.

 

Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall, running a hand through his hair. 

 

"I don't know dude, she's definitely hot, but I don't know if I'd date her." Obi-Wan dubiously replied.

 

"Oh come on bro, she's even blonde!" Ferus all but shouted. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, Ferus, we are supposed to be in class." Obi-Wan chastised all the while holding back a snicker. 

 

"You got a little longer than I do. Mr. Harris thinks I'm in the bathroom and you know he's one sneaky motherfucker. He's probably sent someone to check up on me, so I'd better be getting back." Ferus hastily pointed out. 

 

"Yeah, good point. I'll see you after school for the game." Obi-Wan remarked. 

 

" 'Till then..." Ferus trailed off, giving a sarcastic solute as he took off down the halls.

 

Obi-Wan continued to relax against the wall, planning to give it three more minutes before he returned to class. Afterall, it was only fifteen more minutes until school let out for the afternoon. 


End file.
